


Miraculous Drabbles

by fullmetalpotterhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, I just felt like posting them here, and I feel like they're too short to stand on their own, but yeah, this was all already posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Marichat: "I'm pregnant"<br/>2. Adrienette: "Come over and bake with me"<br/>3. Marichat: "No, I didn't fall in love with you just to lose you"/"Shut up, okay? I'm getting you out of here. We're going home."/"I thought I lost you."<br/>4. Deleted Scene from Chapter 18 of "Fooling the World (and maybe ourselves)" about Night Owl and her mom (no there are no shippy moments for our favorite couple, it's just about Night Owl)<br/>5. Five minute drabble challenge: Marinette has a problem<br/>6. I write a really crappy joke smut scene for Gabriel and Maria from Serenity's fic An Awkward Situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marichat: "I'm pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the lovely Alysebe630 on tumblr

“I’m pregnant.” Marinette looked up at Chat with a face void of any emotion.

 “Get out of my room, you dumb cat.” 

“But Marinette,” he flopped down onto her lap, hand over his full stomach as he whined.

 “Those snacks were for both of us.”

 “You weren’t paying attention to me though.” He shimmed around on her lap until he was completely blocking her from doing any work whatsoever.

 “I was designing. I told you I wouldn’t be much company tonight.”

 “Marinette,” she rolled her eyes at the way he stretched out her name in that ridiculous whine of his. “Play with me.”

 “Play with your kittens.” She gently shoved him off and watched his face screw up in confusion. With a laugh she reminded him, “You’re pregnant remember? 

 “It’s a food baby. They aren’t very good company.” He leaned in close as if telling her an important secret.  

“You gorged yourself on all of our snacks and now you’re distracting me. I need to finish this design, Kitty.” That seemed to placate him a bit and he limited himself to quietly watching her work over her shoulder.  

“Is this for the new design contest?”

 “Hm? Oh, yeah. How’d you know about that?” She watched a worried frown crease his face for a moment. 

 “Big Agreste design competition of the year. It’s all over.” Marinette recognized that tone and mentally chided herself for not paying better attention when he’d first come in.  He was having issues at home again.  Moving over to the chaise, Marinette patted her lap and waited. After hesitating a moment, he curled up against her.

 “Wanna talk about it?” Careful to avoid bumping his ears, she stroked his hair soothingly.

 “You can work. I’m fine.”

 “I don’t know, I hear pregnant women get pretty moody.”

 “You aren’t going to let that go are you?”

 “Nope.” They fell into a comfortable silence, one altogether different from the kind she knew he was used to, and she held him tight, doing her best to wash away whatever problems he had in his civilian life. He didn’t tell her much, but what he did painted a pretty clear picture of years of neglect.

 “Hey, Marinette?”

 “Mhm?”

 “When I grow up, I want a lot of kids.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be a great dad.”

 “I want us to be just like your family.”

 “How’s that?” 

“We’ll be warm and happy and no one will feel lonely.” Exhaustion made his voice heavy and she pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

 “Go to sleep, Kitty. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” With a small noise of affirmation, Marinette felt her partner slip into a peaceful sleep beside her.


	2. Adrienette: "Come over and bake with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from the lovely Alysebe630

Marinette was stressed.  He’d never seen her so worked up before. Usually she worried over something in circles until she blew up and went back to normal. But this was a different kind of stress.

She was exhausted. Mentally and physically.  When they’d graduated, his load had lightened, less modeling and no more fencing or piano or Chinese. He could focus on university.  Marinette, however, was not so lucky.  Along with university she began her internship in the fashion house, had started working part time, AND was still required to save Paris as the Miraculous Ladybug.  He wasn’t sure she ever slept and he was having trouble even getting her to stop to eat. Finals week was killing her.  But, she’d finished her last final yesterday and he’d made sure she slept in this morning. Giving him just enough time to set up his surprise.

 “Morning.” Marinette yawned, voice still hoarse from sleep. “What’s all this?” 

“I thought we could make breakfast together!”

She blinked at the ingredients he’d put out, slowly waking up.

 “Brownies?” 

“Brownies. Come over and bake with me.”

After a minute she smiled, walking around the island to stand next to him.  “I vote we have a bake off.”

 “You’re half asleep.”

 “Worried I’ll kick your ass?”

 “Not everything has to be a competition, you know.”

 “Scaredy cat.”

 “Alright you asked for it.”

Marinette flicked flour into his face before hurrying to get an extra bowl and spoon from the cupboard.

“Cheater.” 

“Alls fair in a bake off, Kitty.”

The two of them began racing, occasionally she would throw in random ingredients from the table to mess him up. Anytime he attempted the same, she knocked the ingredients out of his hand and onto the floor.  Needless to say, the kitchen was wrecked by the time they were done.

 “Time to put them in the oven right?” Adrien looked down at his questionable batter.

 “Wait, hold on, I can fix it.” Marinette set hers carefully in the oven and reached out for his before slowly pouring it over his head.

 “Was that really necessary?”

She did her best to smother her laughter.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better at least.”

 “Thank you for this. I really do appreciate it.” Her laughter died down, but he was glad to see she looked more alive again.

 “Can I have a hug?”

 “No way.”

 “Your boyfriend planned this great idea to help you relax and you won’t even give him a hug?”

 “Wash that brownie batter off and then I’ll hug you.”

 “I’m not even sure it’s brownie batter at this point.”

 “All the more reason for me not to hug you.”

Adrien zeroed in on a measuring cup, still filled with water, and slowly reached out, hand twitching.

“Don’t you dare pull that dumb cat thing again.”

He looked up, staring her straight in the eyes as he continued reaching over.

“It’s glass!” Marinette tackled him, yanking him away from the poor cup and subsequently covering herself in the questionable batter as Adrien took the time to run more into her hair. “I hate you.”

 “I love you too.”


	3. Marichat: "I thought I lost you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt suggested by the ever wonderful Alysebe630

When red poured out from the neck of her dear, stupid, reckless cat, there was only one thought in Marinette’s mind.

No.

 He’d done plenty of idiotic stunts to force him into trouble before, but this was by far the worse.  Their suits may have been virtually indestructible, but their skin was not.  And now Chat was bleeding out on the floor in front of her and she REFUSED to accept it.

He still had the damned peaceful expression on his face. Why was he always so fucking happy to take the hits for her?  She’d told him time and time again as Ladybug, as Marinette, and he never listened.  And now he was dying on the floor and it was her fault, his fault, their fault. If she had paid more attention, if she had been quicker. If he had listened to her, if he wasn’t so foolish. If they had talked more, worked out whatever hang up made him do this over and over again.  

She couldn’t look at him, at the puddle of blood growing much to fast, couldn’t think about it.  But she COULD hear his breathing, shallow but still there. And if she ended this fast enough maybe she could fix him.  

She was used to the adrenaline rush being Ladybug gave her, but this feeling was completely different. Her vision was clouded in white and her heart felt like is was about to give so she didn’t think, she just acted.  She didn’t remember Lucky Charm, didn’t remember purifying the akuma.  Later she saw clips of it on the Ladyblog, but none of it was familiar to her.  And honestly she didn’t want to remember.  Because what she could remember was throwing up the lucky charm and pushing Tikki out of the transformation so violently the Kwami had screamed. Whether in surprise or pain, Marinette hadn’t worked up the courage to ask by the time she thought about it later.  

This was the part Alya edit out of the video, showing only to her and Adrien. The part where Marinette moved frantic but stone faced to stand by Chat’s side and check his pulse, listen for his breathing. Hands shaking, voice scratchy and panicked as she called out to him.

 “No, I didn’t fall in love with you just to lose you. Wake up. Wake up you stupid cat, wake up!”

 Alya would later tell her Chat hadn’t been breathing for nearly five minutes. The miraculous cure had done its job. The slash across his neck was sealed without a trace, his blood no longer wet the concrete. But the only thing she cared about were his eyes opening as if the room was too bright as he looked up at her.  

“Marinette?” His voice was rough and strained, as if it hurt to talk and she worried the cure hadn’t been enough.  Without a word, Marinette lifted him up and began her march with a grave sense of purpose.  “Marinette. What-”

 “Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”

 “But I’m still transformed, won’t-” 

“Shut. Up.” Her voice cracked, she was ready to cry out in relief that he was okay, but there was still more she had to do. She couldn’t afford to break down yet. Maybe he realized how close she was to losing it, because he didn’t push the matter anymore.

 If her parents saw her come in the house, Chat Noir in her arms, they never mentioned it.  Carefully setting him on her chaise, she left him alone for a moment to grab water and some light food.

 “Can you stomach this right now?”

He nodded, eating slowly and holding her gaze. ‘I’m okay’, he seemed to be saying.  There was nothing about this that was okay.

 “Do you hurt anywhere?”

 “Mostly just disoriented. You don’t have to worry, I’m f-”

 “I thought I lost you.” Her voice was angry and accusing, even as her eyes filled with tears. “I thought you were gone forever.” 

“But you brought me back, everything’s fine now-” 

“It’s not fine! Do you know how hard it is to watch you lie on the floor covered in your own blood?”

 “I had to protect you.”

 “Bullshit. There were better ways to protect me. I don’t know what kind of hero complex you have that makes you think this is okay!” 

“It’s not a hero complex I-”

 “Then what is it? Do you not trust me to do my job? Are you that eager to throw away your own life?”

 “I trust you.”

 “It sure as hell doesn’t feel like it.” 

“I trust you to be able to bring me back.”

 “What if I CAN’T?” 

“But you did. I don’t have that power. If something happens to you, I can’t fix it all. So all I can do is protect you and believe you’ll save me.” 

“You didn’t have to take the hit, you could have pulled me away.”

 “I don’t think straight when your in danger.” 

“Neither do I!”

 “I’m sorry.”

 “Would you do it again?” She felt anger tighten her throat as he looked away. “Promise me you won’t do it again.”

 “I promise I’ll try my best not to get hurt more than necessary.” 

“You stupid-” he flinched, bracing himself when she grabbed a textbook off her desk, but the impact never came.  

“Marinette,” he reached out and she curled against him, ear over his heart as she reassured herself he was still alive. Still here with her.  She had fixed him.  He was safe.  They were both safe.

 “If you ever dare die again, I’m going to kill you.”

 “I know.”


	4. Deleted Scene about Night Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in an attempt to get my delinquent daughter to sleep.

The little girl looked around in confusion before running to pick up her doll.

“Becky!” Little hands clutched the doll tight, hugging it to her chest as she tried to suppress a yawn.Ladybug moved forward to pick the child up, but was interrupted by a frantic yell.

“Caroline!” The girl’s mother threw herself into the sidewalk, arms around Caroline in a fierce hug. “You’re okay!”

The girl squirmed for a moment before hugging her mother back, another yawn escaping her. With a sigh, the woman picked her up and headed for the car.

“Moooooommmmm! I want to stay for the party.” Sleep made her speech slurred and slow, being akumaized really took a lot out of a person.

“I’m sure cousin Adrien will dance with you again some other day. Right now it’s time for good little girls to go to bed.” The woman paused before Ladybug. “Thank you for saving my daughter.”

“All in a day’s work.” The superhero duo shared a look before heading off, leaving the mother and child alone as they continued their slow journey to the car.

“But mom! I wanna play with-” another yawn escaped.

“You know, it’s time for cousin Adrien to spend some time with his new princess. If we stay, he might not get any and then he’d be sad.”

Caroline gasped, sleep pulling her into a groggier state. “No!”

The child was asleep before she was even buckled in the car.


	5. 5 min challenge: Marinette has a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop her. (Also this is why its tagged for "Marinette/Other".)

He’d practiced his speech for weeks. Trying to get it right, he’d written at least twelve drafts. But all those long nights of writing and rewriting flew out the window when the real thing stood in front of him in all her glory.

His mouth was dry, this was it. He’d been babbling for at least three minutes now and here she was, radiant as ever and waiting. It was now or never.

“Marinette, what I’m trying to say is you have stolen my heart!” The boy waited with baited breath for Marinette to say something, anything in response. All he got was a long stare as she rose from her spot at that table.

“Well…I don’t know about that. But I did steal your phone. SEE YA!” And off she darted, out of the restaurant, leaving behind a very confused, heartbroken and phoneless boy behind.


	6. I write a really crappy joke smut scene for Gabriel and Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in my defense I was having a really hard time writing and I thought Serenity said “snapchat” and then when I told her she said that Gabria would basically just be horny teenagers on snapchat so this happened. (For those of you who don't know, Maria is from Serenity's fic An Awkward Situation which is way better than this shit)
> 
> My totally serious smut fic below the cut.

So she snapchatted Adrien a cool selfie and pressed send.

OH NO! SHE HAD ACCIENDENTALLY SENT IT TO GABRIEL!!! The horror! Her boss would probably make fun of her for her weird selfie!

But then! He responded!

It was a dick pic! Oh my gosh! He was so hot!

Maria ran into the nearest restroom area and I don’t know man took a picture of her boob. Now they were sexting on snapchat! How would she look him in the eyes again? But it didn’t matter because lust clouded her judgement and impaired her sense, Maria was consumed with desire. And judging by the snapchats, so was Gabriel.

After she took care of her raging hormones (lol not really) Maria snuck into Gabriel’s office to tell him off about something.

But oh no! He was in a full leather lingerie thing? It was so hot Maria just couldn’t bare to be angry at him.

Then they made passionate love on Gabriel’s desk until Aaron walked in and was like “I knew it!” and ran off to tell everyone.

So Maria took Gabriel back to her apartment where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Getting back into their hot and heavy make out session thing, Maria almost didn’t notice the door open!

And her mean aunt walk in!

Embarrassed, Maria picked Gabriel up and tossed him across her shoulder, running off into the night(?) with him. Kicking open Gabriel’s front door, she sprinted up the stairs and tossed him onto the bed.

“Finally, we are alone.” said Gabriel in his sexy voice that makes Serenity horny. And then Maria ripped the leather lingerie thing with her teeth sexily.

This time, they were interrupted by a gasp. Sexually frustrated, Maria turned around to see who had interrupted them this time.

Oh no! It was Adrien! This was Adrien’s room!

And Marinette was here too!

Everyone fainted out of shock. The hormones were too much for one night.

In the morning they woke up and Gabriel thrusted his love stick into Maria again.

It was magical.


End file.
